This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor components, and more particularly, to semiconductor components having a plurality of electronic chips.
With the increased market demand for smaller semiconductor components and with the growth of the sensor market, there is a need for packaged sensor chips having increased accuracy and functionality. Accordingly, integrated circuits and sensors have been combined onto a single chip.
However, in certain applications, it is desirable to have the sensing chip separate from the integrated circuit chip for functionality, reliability, safety, or manufacturability concerns. Therefore, a need exists for a multi-chip semiconductor component having increased sensor functionality and accuracy.